Welles (TV Series)
Lieutenant Welles is a U.S. military pilot for the National Guard service. He is seen piloting a helicopter with other National Guard members on board. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little was known of Welles' life before or as the outbreak. He was in the U.S. Military and was also a National Guard. He also possibly piloted during foreign conflicts. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Welles was first seen piloting a helicopter passengered by Sean and Franklin. During mid-flight, he lost control of the helicopter and it crashed, killing his two passengers and severely wounding him. The Governor arrived at the scene, and with his crew, they dragged him out of the wreckage and brought him, along with Andrea and Michonne, to Woodbury. He was then placed in a hospital bed and put into the care of Dr. Stevens, whilst The Governor questioned him about where he came from and where his group was located. Welles informed The Governor about how his encampment had become overrun with walkers when members of the group panicked and opened the barriers, after which he and his troops escaped. Their convoy was blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick's group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel's farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin took the helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead, but the helicopter crashed, killing Sean and Franklin. Welles revealed to The Governor the location of his convoy after being assured by The Governor that they would be rescued and brought to Woodbury, but was betrayed and later killed by one of The Governor's men, his head being placed in a fish tank along with several other peoples' decapitated heads. After this, The Governor convinced everyone that Welles didn't survive from his wounds despite the efforts of Dr. Stevens and was put down by Merle. "Killer Within" Welles was mentioned by The Governor, notifying Michonne that Welles didn't survive. He lied that Dr. Stevens had attempted to revive him but he didn't make it, so Merle Dixon shot him in the head, and they later cremated him. It is known that The Governor was lying. "Made to Suffer" Welles was amongst the heads that Michonne discovered in The Governor's fish tanks. Noticing the zombified Welles, Michonne realized what kind of man The Governor was. Later, Andrea noticed the fish tanks and it is unknown whether or not she noticed that the head of Welles was part of the collection. Death Killed By *Helicopter Crash (Caused) *The Governor (Caused) Lieutenant Welles was found after the helicopter he was piloting crashed into the woods. A Woodbury search group discovered the wreckage, and Welles alive but severely wounded. They took him back to Woodbury, put him on machines to help him live, and interrogated him. He was then killed, having his head cut off and placed into one of The Governor's zombie fish tanks. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this soldier has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Corporal Brad After the helicopter crashed, Welles told the Governor where Brad and the other National Guards men were, hoping that the Governor would bring them back safely to Woodbury. After finding Brad and the rest of the men, Brad was overjoyed when he found out Welles had survived indicating they at least cared about each other's safety. This relationship could not be developed any further as Brad was shot and killed and Welles was decapitated. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Lieutenant Welles is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Welles managed to have his head decapitated by The Governor and placed in a fishtank. *It's possible he may be dead, due to fact The Governor burned down Woodbury in "Live Bait". *Despite being a recurring character, Lieutenant Welles only had a credited role in 1 episode. **This is similar to Felipe who only appeared in 1 episode as well. *In the novel "The Fall of The Governor" a military pilot named Mike appears, which fate is similar to Lieutenant Welles fate. **He crashes also with a helicopter and get found alive by The Governor and later get decapitated. Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Category:Season 3 Characters